1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a process for mounting porous ceramic material for use as insulation material for metal surfaces, including not only flat metal surfaces such as walls, roofs and doors, but also curved metal surfaces such as the interior of metal tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Insulation often must be fastened or otherwise located adjacent to metal surfaces which are exposed to high temperatures. The processes known up to now, such as adhesives, pins welded to metal surfaces, etc., have poor stability of the insulational walls as a result of temperature induced stresses. Moreover, the attachment of the support apparatus takes an extraordinary amount of time.